wu_dong_qian_kunfandomcom-20200216-history
Lin Dong/Possessions
Divine Object's *Dimension FetusDimension Fetus: WDQK Chapter 1308 - The Final Fight (Rank #1) *Mysterious Stone TalismanStone Talisman:【WDQK】Chapter 5 – The Mysterious Stone Talisman / Ancestral Stone (Rank #2) *Great Desolate TabletGreat Desolate Tablet: WDQK Chapter 1195 - Error in Judgement (Rank #3) *Ancient Universe FormationAncient Universe Formation: WDQK - Chapter 473: Ancient Universe Formation (Rank #9) - Initially incomplete, later completed when the Ancient Universe Formation plate was found.Ancient Universe Formation: WDQK Chapter 1284 - Ten Years in a Flash *Mysterious Divine PalaceMysterious Divine Palace:【WDQK】Chapter 1088 – Joining Forces (Rank #10) *Four Divine Beast Immortal Suppression PillarsFour Divine Beast Immortal Suppression Pillars:【WDQK】Chapter 1128 – Nine Phoenix Life Transformation Light (Rank #17) *Seven Coloured SpearSeven Coloured Spear: WDQK Chapter 1308 - The Final Fight - Combination of the Nine Top Ranked Great Divine Objects. Ancestral Symbols *Devouring Ancestral SymbolDevouring Ancestral Symbol:【WDQK】Chapter 314 – Snatching It and Running Away *Thunderbolt Ancestral SymbolThunderbolt Ancestral Symbol:【WDQK】Chapter 982 – Refining the Thunderbolt Ancestral Symbol *Spatial Ancestral SymbolSpatial Ancestral Symbol:【WDQK】Chapter 1211 – Rescue *Primal Ancestral Symbol He got them all by the end, as he reached the Ancestor Stage. Soul Treasures *Ancient Heavenly Scales HalberdAncient Heavenly Halberd:【WDQK】Chapter 173 – Ancient Heavenly Scales Halberd (Incomplete Mid Grade Soul Treasure, later upgraded to High Grade)Ancient Heavenly Halberd:【WDQK】Chapter 246 – The Evolved Ancient Heavenly Scales Halberd *Moyun BladeMoyun Blade:【WDQK】Chapter 191 – Resolved (Low Grade Soul Treasure) *Mysterious Earth ArmorMysterious Earth Armor:【WDQK】Chapter 254 – Annihilation (High Grade Soul Treasure) - Destroyedhttps://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/wu-dong-qian-kun/wdqk-chapter-319 *Heavy Prison PeakHeavy Prison Peak:【WDQK】Chapter 366 – Heavy Prison Peak (Earthly Soul Treasure) *Heavenly Crocodile Bone SpearHeavenly Crocodile Bone Spear:【WDQK】Chapter 396 – Refining The Heavenly Crocodile Bone Spear (Destiny Soul Treasure) *Saint Light DrumSaint Light Drum:【WDQK】Chapter 412 – Checking The Harvest (Sold)Saint Light Drum: WDQK - Chapter 426: Finally Enough (Earthly Soul Treasure) *Black Dragon Sky Roaring SealBlack Dragon Sky Roaring Seal:【WDQK】Chapter 579 – Snatching Treasure (Heavenly Soul Treasure) *Static TabletStatic Tablet: WDQK - Chapter 729: Static Tablet (Pseudo-Pure Yuan Treasure) *Burning Sky CauldronBurning Sky Cauldron: WDQK - Chapter 786: Fen Tian (High-Grade Pure Yuan Treasure) *Demon Shark ToothDemon Shark Tooth:【WDQK】Chapter 907 – Complete Elimination (Low-Grade Pure Yuan Treasure) *Lightning Emperor ScepterLightning Emperor Scepter:【WDQK】Chapter 967 – Subdue (High-Grade Pure Yuan Treasure) Puppets *2 Middle Ranked Symbol PuppetSymbol Puppet:【WDQK】Chapter 175 – Middle Ranked Symbol PuppetSymbol Puppet:【WDQK】Chapter 254 – Annihilation *High class Symbol PuppetHigh class Symbol Puppet:【WDQK】Chapter 277 – Subduing the High Class Symbol Puppet *Blood Soul Symbol PuppetBlood Soul Symbol Puppet:【WDQK】Chapter 338 – Sealing the Blood Soul Puppet *2 Demonic CorpseDemon Corpse: WDQK - Chapter 765: Controlling the Demon CorpseDemon Corpse: WDQK - Chapter 767: Information about the Ancient Treasure Stash - One destroyedDemonic Corpse: WDQK - Chapter 854: Behind the Lava, one self-destructed.Demonic Corpse: WDQK - Chapter 895: Fighting the Nefarious Bone Old Man *2 Sky Devouring CorpseSky Devouring Corpse: WDQK - Chapter 918: Competition for the Silver TowerSky Devouring Corpse: WDQK - Chapter 1181: Its Time We Charged Back (also translated as Heavenly Devouring Corpse)Heavenly Devouring Corpse: WDQK - Chapter 968: Previous Generation of the Yuan Gates Three Little Kings Other Treasures And Martial Arts *Qian Kun BagQian Kun bag:【WDQK】Chapter 63 – Symbol Master (Former) *10 Shattering Yuan ShrapnelShattering Yuan Shrapnel:【WDQK】Chapter 75 – Shattering Yuan Shrapnel (Former) *Three Mysterious Ice SwordsMysterious Ice Swords:【WDQK】Chapter 133 – Cao Zhu *Ever-Flame SwordEver-Flame Sword:【WDQK】Chapter 138 – Chase *High-grade Qian Kun BagQian Kun Bag:【WDQK】Chapter 184 – Might of the Symbol Puppet *Spirit Accumulation Praying MatSpirit Accumulation Praying Mat:【WDQK】Chapter 244 – Spirit Accumulation Praying Mat (Destroyed)Spirit Accumulation Praying Mat:【WDQK】Chapter 471 – A Situation *Eight Level Fist AuraEight Level Fist Aura: WDQK - Chapter 514: Eight Level Fist Aura (Gifted to Little Flame)https://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/wu-dong-qian-kun/wdqk-chapter-517 *Heavenly Dragon AuraHeavenly Dragon Aura: WDQK - Chapter 537: Green Heaven Materialized Dragon Skill *Dragon Yuan RingDragon Yuan Ring: WDQK - Chapter 651: Dragon Yuan Ring (Yuan Spirit Qi weapon) *Immortal Yuan Ancient TreeImmortal Yuan Ancient Tree: WDQK - Chapter 678: Bad News (used as a weapon) *Spirit EmblemYuan Cang's Spirit Emblem:【WDQK】Chapter 813 – Coming To A Close *Ancient Divine Flame TabletAncient Divine Flame Tablet: WDQK - Chapter 857: Token Martial Arts Skills *Level 1: Penetrating FistPenetrating Fist:【WDQK】Chapter 2 – Penetrating Fist *Level 2: Eight Desolations PalmEight Desolations Palm:【WDQK】Chapter 16 – Eight Desolations Palm *Level 3-5: Wonder Gate SealWonder Gate Seal:【WDQK】Chapter 30 – A Minor Accomplishment *Level 4: Chun Yuan FingerChun Yuan Finger:【WDQK】Chapter 50 – Qingyuan Art *Level 7: Subduing Golden Platform Magic PalmSubduing Golden Platform Magic Palm:【WDQK】Chapter 187 – Harvest *Level 7-9: Heavenly Scales Halberd Arts: Fish, Python, Dragon, Heavenly Dragon. *Body Transformation: Devil Ape TransformationDevil Ape Transformation:【WDQK】Chapter 228 – A Beautiful Chance Encounter *High-Grade Soul/ Pseudo-Heavenly Martial Arts: Great Desolate Imprisoning Heavenly FingerGreat Desolate Imprisoning Heavenly Finger:【WDQK】Chapter 292 – The Sect’s Treasure Hoard (originally thought to be Manifestation Level, later revealed as Soul Level)Great Desolate Imprisoning Heavenly Finger: WDQK - Chapter 501: Soul Martial Arts (Pseudo-Heavenly Martial Arts when used in conjunction with the Great Desolate Scripture)https://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/wu-dong-qian-kun/wdqk-chapter-708 *Level 9: Nine Destruction Purple ShadowNine Destruction Purple Shadow:【WDQK】Chapter 308 – Nine Destruction Purple Shadow *Level 8: Supreme Purity Sky Wanderer Steps (Incomplete)Supreme Purity Sky Wanderer Steps:【WDQK】Chapter 344 – A Narrow EscapeSupreme Purity Sky Wanderer Steps:【WDQK】Chapter 345 – Great Yan Province *Sub-Manifestation Level: Great Desolate Ocean Splitting SealGreat Desolate Ocean Splitting Seal:【WDQK】Chapter 345 – Great Yan Province *Mid-Grade Manifestation Level: Saint Elephant Sky Crumbling TackleSaint Elephant Sky Crumbling Tackle: WDQK - Chapter 412: Checking the Harvest *Mid-Grade Manifestation Level: Lesser Nirvana Golden BodyLesser Nirvana Golden Body:【WDQK】Chapter 415 – Lesser Nirvana Golden Body *High-Grade Heavenly Martial Arts, Body Transformation: Green Heaven Materialized Dragon SkillGreen Heaven Materialized Dragon Skill:【WDQK】Chapter 536 – The Mysterious Qing Zhi **Green Dragon SkinGreen Dragon Skin: WDQK - Chapter 537: Green Heaven Materialized Dragon Skill - First Stage of Green Heaven Materialized Dragon Skill. **Green Dragon Sky Ripping HandGreen Dragon Sky Ripping Hand:【WDQK】Chapter 549 – Green Dragon Sky Ripping Hand **Green Dragon BiteGreen Dragon Bite:【WDQK】Chapter 565 – Face-off Between the Strong **Green Dragon BatGreen Dragon Bat:【WDQK】Chapter 566 – Green Dragon Finger **Green Dragon FingerGreen Dragon Finger:【WDQK】Chapter 566 – Green Dragon Finger **Green Heaven Materialized Dragon Nose, Scale ShieldsGreen Dragon Nose: WDQK - Chapter 578a: Might of a Heavenly Soul Treasure **Green Dragon ScalesGreen Dragon Scales: WDQK - Chapter 586: Improving His Abilities - Second Stage of Green Heaven Materialized Dragon Skill. **Green Dragon Palm, Shattering Soul!Green Dragon Palm: WDQK - Chapter 594: Dragon Soul Battling Zhuyan **Green Dragon AegisGreen Dragon Aegis: WDQK - Chapter 620: Green Dragon Aegis **Dragon TransformationDragon Transformation: WDQK - Chapter 621: Violence - Allows user to turn part of the body into an equivalent part of a dragon. ***Arms, WingsDragon Transformation: WDQK - Chapter 718: Dragon Wings, Legs, Full BodyDragon Transformation: WDQK - Chapter 828 **Green Dragon ArmsGreen Dragon Arms: WDQK - Chapter 645: Desolate Blade - Probably just the Arms part of the Dragon Transformation, rather than a separate technique. **Green Dragon BumpGreen Dragon Bump: WDQK - Chapter 688: Killing Su Lei **Unmoving Green Dragon BellUnmoving Green Dragon Bell: WDQK - Chapter 688: Killing Su Lei **Green Dragon DescentGreen Dragon Descent: WDQK - Chapter 773: Intense Battle against Lei Qian **Green Dragon Light Tattoo (Appearedhttps://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/wu-dong-qian-kun/wdqk-chapter-806, NamedGreen Dragon Light Tattoo: WDQK - Chapter 864: Thanks for the Win) - Manifestations of Green Dragon essence, can be consumed to unleash the Green Dragon Heavenly Seat Seal.Green Dragon Light Tattoo: WDQK - Chapter 872: Victory **Green Dragon Heavenly Seat SealGreen Dragon Heavenly Seat Seal: WDQK - Chapter 871: A Single Strike **Green Dragon Battle ArmorGreen Dragon Battle Armor: WDQK - 880: Green Dragon Battle Armor *High-Grade Heavenly Martial Arts: Great Desolation ScriptureGreat Desolation Scription: WDQK - Chapter 701: Unknown Lifeforms **Desolation TearDesolation Tear: WDQK - Chapter 725: Tragic *High-Grade Heavenly Martial Arts: Martial Emperor LawMartial Emperor Law:【WDQK】Chapter 793 – Martial Emperor **Destruction FistDestruction Fist: WDQK - Chapter 808: Might of the Burning Sky Cauldron **Martial Emperor Soul Shattering SealMartial Emperor Soul Shattering Seal: WDQK - Chapter 864: Thanks for the Win **Martial Emperor’s FuryMartial Emperor’s Fury: WDQK - Chapter 875: Martial Emperor’s Fury *Zenith Sensing ArtZenith Sensing Art:【WDQK】Chapter 1242 – Detect *Flame Lightning FingerBattle Aura Punch:【WDQK】Chapter 5 – Ice Spirit Tribe *Primal Ancestral Symbol, Primal PowerBattle Aura Punch:【WDQK】Chapter 5 – Ice Spirit Tribe Secret Arts Skills *Third-tier Secret Arts: QingYuan ArtQingYuan Art:【WDQK】Chapter 50 – Qingyuan Art *Second-tier Secret Art: Tri Sun ArtTri Sun Art:【WDQK】Chapter 120 – Tri Sun Art *First-tier Secret Art: Great Sun Thunder BodyGreat Sun Thunder Body:【WDQK】Chapter 196 – Great Sun Thunder Body Secret Spirit Skills *Spiritual Movement ChapterSpiritual Movement Chapter:【WDQK】Chapter 66 – Spiritual Movement Chapter *Materialized Spirit NeedleMaterialized Spirit Needle:【WDQK】Chapter 96 – Destiny Soul Symbol *Piercing HelicityPiercing Helicity:【WDQK】Chapter 108 – Piercing Helicity *Qi Gathering Mental VortexQi Gathering Mental Vortex:【WDQK】Chapter 115 – Qi Gathering Mental Vortex *Qi grade Manifestation Symbol ArrayManifestation Symbol Array:【WDQK】Chapter 141 – Manifestation Symbol Array *Qi grade Mental Corroding SkullMental Corroding Skull:【WDQK】Chapter 255 – A Bountiful Harvest *Qi grade Ghastly Devil HowlGhastly Devil Howl:【WDQK】Chapter 255 – A Bountiful Harvest Energy Manipulation Techniques *Mental Energy: **Wind Lightning FistWind Lightning Fist:【WDQK】Chapter 457 – Might of a Heavenly Symbol Master **Great Heavenly Thunder VoiceGreat Heavenly Thunder Voice:【WDQK】Chapter 457 – Killer *Devouring Power: **Devouring Lightning PalmDevouring Lightning Palm: WDQK - Chapter 462: Battle **Devouring ArmourDevouring Armour: WDQK - Chapter 462: BattleDevouring Armour: WDQK - Chapter 464: Devouring World **Devouring WorldDevouring World: WDQK - Chapter 464: Devouring World **Heaven Devouring MouthHeaven Devouring Mouth: WDQK - Chapter 607: Outcome **Devouring SealDevouring Seal: WDQK - Chapter 851: Kill **Devouring ChainsDevouring Chains: WDQK - Chapter 991: Murder **Devouring Vortex PrisonDevouring Vortex Prison: WDQK - Chapter 991: Murder *Fusion Energy: **Giant Essence Swallowing PalmGiant Essence Swallowing Palm:【WDQK】Chapter 487 – Giant Essence Swallowing Palm *Desolate Force: **Desolation SkillDesolation Skill: WDQK - Chapter 657: The Desolation Skill (also translated as Desolate Art)Desolate Art: WDQK - Chapter 660: Four Stone Tablets - Required to cultivate Desolate Force. **Desolate Demon EyeDesolate Demon Eye: WDQK - Chapter 663: Success or Failure? - Later upgraded to Divine Lightning Exterminating Demon Eye.Divine Lightning Exterminating Demon Eye: WDQK - Chapter 986: Kill **Desolate BladeDesolate Blade: WDQK - Chapter 707: Great Precipice Cave Scripture *Lightning Power: **Lightning JudgementLightning Judgement: WDQK - Chapter 991: Murder **Lightning Emperor Meteorite HandLightning Emperor Meteorite Hand: WDQK - Chapter 1048: Achieving His Objective **Lightning SlaughterLightning Slaughter: WDQK - Chapter 1048: Achieving His Objective **Ancient Lightning SymbolAncient Lightning Symbol: WDQK - Chapter 1166: One VS Two *Ancestral Symbols: **Hand of the Ancestral SymbolHand of the Ancestral Symbol: WDQK Chapter 1146 - Hand of the Ancestral Symbol **Eye of the Ancestral SymbolEye of the Ancestral Symbol: WDQK Chapter 1152 - Advancing to the Symbol Grandmaster Level **Sword of the Ancestral SymbolSword of the Ancestral Symbol: WDQK Chapter 1156 - Killing Two Birds With One Stone